HomesTuck two
by CronicKitten
Summary: Lol


Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven felt really dperessed one day. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobels from Europe. They had a upper class mansion and were mighty richt! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music. A/N like Evanessence and Within Temptation but also like My Chemical Romance

But long she did not have to be depressed as John Egbert came in and kissed her in her special place (they had falled in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love oyu so much, it fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel not in the sexy way"

So sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"

"Which ones?"

"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Rose Laijon!"

And that was a lot because sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven knew that John Egbert hated Rose Laijon because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.

But John Egbert took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said John Egbert.

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven openend the envolupe and inside was an invitation:

"Most Esteemed sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven said the message"

"You are condord invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents, miss."

"We hope to see you soon. Most esteamly yours, dutchess!"

Oh my, said sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven this is rad!. But John Egbert was a little sceptic: "Maybe it's a trick."

"Why?" said sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven

"Because there are... rumours. Of Lord English still being around!"

"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven confidently because she didn't think that Lord English could travel that far.

"Hurm," said John Egbert contagiously, "we just have to be careful."

"Hold on," exlciamed sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven, there is something else in the invitation!

"Princess sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"

sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for John Egbert. After they had a relaction ship, John Egbert had taught her his Hammerkind and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at John Egbert at the Hammerkind!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven's european nobel parents, but from Rose Laijon instead! And she had teamed up with Lord English!

(A/N this is more goth than usually but I really like it this way! You will too, because its AWESOME!)

It looked like Lord English had sought John Egbert out! Ever since John Egbert's parents told him that he was in fact a half vampire (or a dhampire), he had feared being discovered by Lord English especially after John Egbert remembred the terrible secret of his past.

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven looked with concerned at John Egbert, "what is wrong John Egbert?"

John Egbert did not wait to answer her. He turned on one of his new found sexual vampire powers and listened to Lord English's commands.

Lord English was commanding his lackeys to search John Egbert out. After villain had given them cookies andmanically asked Lord English had discovred the truth behind John Egbert! And he told his henchmen that he had.

"I have discovered the secret behind John Egbert's percentage" Lord English told his henchmen.

His lackeys smiled wickedly and took their weapons and rushed into the shopping centre . They had no concern for any of the shops .

John Egbert and sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven and Dave Strider faught like lions that were fighting among each other for the last scrap of meat and mannished to defaecate most of the henchmen.

But then Lord English stapped forwar and spoke: "I know your secret!"

Then Dave Strider said: "How do you know about John Egbert being a half vampire (a/n: or dhampire, really!)?"

Lord English laughed and said: "you just told me! But also, I read it on John Egbert's facebook!"

John Egbert gasped, he thaguht that he had posted it only for friends and not public! John Egbert had to be careful with his privacy settings because thye keep changing all the time (a/n: urrrgh, so annoying!)

But Lord English did nothing but launching. Lord English then said: but that is not what I had discovered!"

Oh no! both Dave Strider and sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven gasped but John Egbert could only think of. They did not know the truth. That John Egbert was really rapped by Lord English before John Egbert even knew of Lord English's name!

"I know that it was you so long ago who I raped before me and did everything that I had ever wanted to do with sucgh a fine pretty piece of meat like you!"

Oh no! gasped sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven and she felt really bad for John Egbert because even though she knew that John Egbert didn't love her and was really depressed, she really didn't expect this.

And Dave Strider was also shocked because he knew the Rose Laijon and Equius Zahha knew a great secret that he didn't know, he still didn't know it was going to be this kind of secret!

John Egbert felt very depressed all the sudden. He lost the will to fight and dropped his weapon before Lord English and villain laughed very loudly.

Lord English then said: "I have you now under my omplete spell like I had that so long ago!"

(A/N I wanted a cliff hanger here but I'm sooooo excited to share the next but of story with you! Your going to love it so much you'll print it out and try to publish it (but not without my permission!)" )

So they defeated Lord English and everyone was satisfied!

Lord English: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: No No, back into your coffin!

Lord English: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!my skin flute wont fit!

Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!

Lord English: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?

Lord English: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!

Dave Strider: chotto mate-ah!

Lord English: huh ;^_^;

sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: domo desu-ka _ ?

Sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!

Dave Strider: well, I want you, how about that?

Dave Strider winked at sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven, but sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven wasn't into men (sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: lol no, I don't want mansex, I want cake! !).

But sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven was all hot 'n that, sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven thought. So

sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more sexy Serenity Darkmoon Raven: Oh definitely more, I'm going to rip your clothes off and rub my yoni and your Welly Top until we achieve perfect femlovin'!

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.

Lord English: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
